Tratie, the perfect couple?
by AthenaGirl4Ever
Summary: Katie and Travis have always been enemies. Chocolate bunnies on the roof, water fights, and the like. But what if Katie liked Travis? And if the feeling was mutual?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so no flames please! I apologize if it's not that good, it's just a fluff that I came up with. It won't be a one-shot, I'm planning on continuing it soon. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PJO : ( The characters are from PJO, but the events that happen are completely made up. (Sorry, my next disclaimer will be more creative!)**

**Narrator Pov**

Katie Gardener was hanging out with her (tree nymph) friend Juniper in the forest.

"Hey Juniper, can I ask you something?" Katie said

Juniper nodded absently in reply.

"I really like this guy, but I don't know what to do."

Juniper smiled, "It's Travis, isn't it?" Katie's eyes went wide,

"Is it really that obvious?" asked Katie worriedly

"No, don't worry, just best friend intuition." replied Juniper

Katie looked relieved. "So, what am I supposed to do now?"...


	2. He Stoll My Heart

**A/N: Hi! I can't believe how many people have read this so far, it's only been up for a day! Thank you so much! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: **

** Me: I... own Pjo!**

** Katie: No you don't**

** Travis: For once, I agree with her. You better watch out, I HAVE A WEAPON...**

** Katie: ...It's now or never! ( And trust me, you will regret it...) *glances warily at Travis***

** Me: Oh, ok! *glances warily at Travis* All rights to Rick Riordan, except for the plot! (Settings and characters courtesy of Rick)**

**Katie pov**

I sigh wearily, thinking back to that conversation that I had with Juniper a few months ago _(the prolouge)_. After my confession, she had told me that I should tell them, which is a completely rational answer, but...no way. I mean, how would he react? My best guess is that he would flash me a childish grin and say " I knew it all along! HA!" and I wasn't ready for rejection. She had also admitted to liking someone, Grover, the satyr. Then the prophecy had come, and our routine lives at Camp-Half Blood were changed. There had been what is now known as the Battle Of Mannhattan, where the prepostorous Stoll brothers had tried to raid a candy shop. I mean, seriously?!" We're in the battle of a life-changing, earth-shaking battle for the world here!" was my annoyed and aghast reply. Then I realized that my thoughts had gone back to _him._ I was falling for him, but determined to get over it, or else I would have to deal with rejection...

**Travis pov**

I collapsed on the bed, exhausted after an hour of sword-training. My mind wandered back to our latest prank, which is pretty normal for a child of Hermes. It was on the Demeter Cabin, our least favorite cabin. Yeah, that may sound pretty harsh, but I couldn't help but dislike them. I used to be on good terms with them, even _like _them, until the day before the Son Of Poseiodon came...

_ I had always liked Katie, the head of the Demeter Cabin, but it was that day that I had finally got the guts to tell her. I searched for her in her cabin, but was told to check the forest. As I walked along the path, trying to mentally prepare myself, I finally heard the sound of voices. One voice that I definitely knew, Katie's." Wait, voices?" I thought confusedly. To late to turn back now though...I stopped suddenly, realizing that I didn't want to interrupt their conversation. _

_"Hey Juniper, can I ask you something?", I heard Katie say. I didn't hear a reply. "I really like this guy, but I don't know what to do.", Katie admitted._

_It took me a while to process this information, but as soon as I did, being a demigod, instinct kicked in and I took of at a sprint. My only thoughts were ones of surprise and sadness, I had really hoped that the feeling was mutual._

So, I didn't necessarily _hate_ the Demeter Cabin. I just didn't feel like I could get along with them, seeing as Katie had hurt me. But she was innocent as always, as she had done so unknowingly. I took of at a run, trying to clear my head of all my jumbled thoughts about _her. _Now we needed to figure out how to get the bunnies on the roof...

**A/N: So, how was it? Again, please review! I know the whole chocolate bunnies story is an old theme, but I decided to start writing by writing about things I know. And I also wanted to know what you guys thought about changing the title? So, don't worry, they'll get together eventually! Again, thanks for reading! : )**

~_AthenaGirl4Ever_


	3. Chocolate Bunnies?

**A/N: I'm really grateful to everyone who has favorited or is following this tory so far! Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't own...um...I forgot my line...?**

**Travis: Just say it already!**

**Katie: Say it!**

**Travis: SAY IT!**

**Me: Sheesh, ok! Idon'townPercyJacksonandallrightsgotoRickRiordan. Plot is mine, but the setting and characters are from Rick**

**Katie pov**

I awoke to someone shaking me awake. In reply, I just grumbled and put the pillow over my head. I may be a daughter of Demeter, but that did NOT mean that I was a morning person! I heard my half- sister Marie speak up shyly...and she's usually pretty quiet. Like REALLY quiet. This can not be good... "Um, Katie?" she whispered." You seem to have a very interesting taste in decor..."

"Wha..?" Was my intelligent reply. "You should look outside." shouted someone from the job of campers surrounding my bed. Ok then? I got up and stomped outside. As cabin counsellor I had to set a good example...but I wanted to get this over as quickly as possible!

Surrounding the cabin were thousands of campers, all pointing at the roof and laughing...some of them were even rolling on the ground laughing! I was standing in front of the door when something dripped onto my nose. Something brown, and chocolatey. I slowly walked forward and looked onto the roof, and the sight that greeted me was not a pretty one. On the roof were pieces of chocolate bunny, some of them melted into the roof. Demolished bunny ears, legs, etc where lying in a puddle of chocalety goodness. On our once beautiful grass roof! There were only two people in the world who could of done this. Who would of done this. "STOLLS!"

**Travis pov**

I had heard that scream of fury to many times for it to be unrecognizable. "STOLLS!" She was cute when she was angry. Her hazel eyes flashed, and if looks could kill, we would've died a long time ago. Was I the only camper who noticed that she was wearing pink bunny slippers?

"RUN!" I shouted discreetly to my partner in crime, Connor.

We were of the ground in a flash (Yes, we were the ones rolling on the ground laughing...). We took of at a sprint to the woods, with Katie hot on our tail. For a daughter of Demeter, she was pretty fast! But wen managed to lose her by taking a detour through the woods. When we finally collapsed next to Thalia's pine tree (Well, now just a normal pine tree.) fits of laughter overtook us again. "You should've seen...the look on her face!" spluttered Connor

"It was..." I started. But I never got to finish because we were rolling on the ground laughing again.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I might update again later today, (spoiler) there will be a Juniper pov!**


	4. Of Bunny Slippers And Forgiveness

**A/N: Happy New Year! I'm in Chicago, and it's 11:10 right now. I'm going to watch the Navy Pier fireworks, in the warmth of a hotel. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Happy New Year!**

**Katie: ...Say it.**

**Me: Say what? *looks at Katie innocently***

**Travis: *sighs* Not again!**

**Katie: It's your turn Travis...**

**Travis: But...! ? Ok, say it or the rest of your life will be made up of ridiculous pranks that will potentially ruin your life.**

**Me: That's pretty straightforward, here goes...All rights to Rick Riordan (characters and setting)! But, the plot is mine. **

**? Juniper pov**

My morning was perfectly blissful...until I saw the Stoll brothers dash past me, running like there lives depended on it. "There goes my perfect morning..." I thought somberly. And then Katie sped past, hot on their tail. "Wait, stop!" I cried out to her. As she slowed to a stop I walked up to her and said "What did they do now?!"

"Chocolate...bunnies...on...the roof." she replied, pausing to take gulps of air.

" You may be fast, but you won't be able to catch them, they're sons of Hermes." I told her consolingly.

I guided her over to a patch of grass nearby, were we sat down and lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, I was struck by a thought. "Katie, what if they put the chocolate bunnies on the roof...without knowing they would melt?"

Katie looked confused " But why would they do that? I thought they were smarter than...oh, who am I kidding!"

She seemed to realize it at the same time as I did."But that wold be nice of him!" we said in unison

We were talking about Travis, of course. Ever since Katie's confession a few months ago, they had seemed to grow apart. From best of friends, to...enemies? No, that wasn't right. Travis had just become distant for some reason.

Katie's hopes seemed to soar now as she stood up. "Do you really think so?" she asked, relieved.

"I really do." I replied, smiling back at her.

**Katie pov**

After my chat with Juniper, I hopped up and walked back to my cabin with higher spirits. Suddenly, I felt something wet in my shoe. It was mud. Wait, shoe? Since when did I wear shoes to bed, I wore...Uh-oh, I thought, slowly looking down at my feet. Bunny slippers. How many people had noticed?! Hopefully not to many. And Travis? Suddenly, I felt self-conscious. I knew I wasn't ugly, in that sense, but my looks were...well to put it simply, average. Plain. Meh. And I hadn't washed my hair in a while...I had Travis in the brain, I just couldn't stop thinking about him! But I was determined to enjoy my Easter. I didn't even have any shifts at the camp shop! So I stomped into the cabin, ignoring some sideways glances from my cabinmates. I pulled on ripped jeans and my camp T-shirt, and swept my hair into a ponytail. Then I marched determinedly to the breakfast hall with the rest of my cabin.

**A/N: Next will be Travis pov! Sorry this is so short, it's 11:45 and I don't want to miss the fireworks! (Again, Happy New Year!)**


	5. An ADHD Breakfast

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my winter break is (sadly)** over** now. : ( You can expect updates on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday or Sunday. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own...*dodges flying objects* Ok, ok! I...don'townPercyJackson. All rights go to Uncle Rick!**

**Travis pov**

_ Ok, so maybe the chocolate bunnies had been a little harsh. But how was I supposed to know they would melt? I only excpected her to be annoyed at having to take them of her precious grass roof! You know who I'm talking about...Or is it thinking about? Now I'm talking to myself! Or thinking to myself...I give up, I'm not an Athena child...She's a daughter of Demeter...Wow, I really do have a bad case of ADHD. _I thought about these varied topics as I sauntered to the breakfast hall with Connor. My thoughts always seemed to go back to _her..._I sat down at the Hermes table, amidst glares from the Demeter table, and was immediately surrounded by my cabinmates congratulating us on the prank. The Hermes and Demeter cabins are enemies, but it doesn't bother many people, all the gods have some sort of feud. I glanced back at Katie. I had memorized where she sat a long time ago...not that I'm a stalker! Heh...

She was chatting with her cabinmates, and she looked OK. I mean, not that she's not pretty, she always is, and it's even cuter when she blushes, like just now...Ok, maybe I am a stalker. But I mean she didn't look furious, though she did look slightly annoyed. I think by now I was staring, so I turned back to my plate and stuffed my face with a sandwich.

**Katie pov **

I was munching on my cereal, thinking about those infuriating Stoll brothers, well one in particular, when I felt someone watching me. Call it demigod instinct, but I had a feelng it was Travis. _Huh, it actually is!_ I thought, stunned when I saw him in my peripheral vision. I blushed, wondering if I had food on my face. _You're eating cereal for goodness sake!_ A little voice in the back of my head shouted. Yet I was still worried. _What is wrong with me! I need to get over him..._But I still didn't want him to know I knew he was watching me, so I managed to continue chewing my cereal _somewhat _casually. _I would rather face a Dracena than this!_ I guess I needed to apologize for my behavior in the morning...but I would get him back! I decided to confront him...After making a master plan of course..._A trap, perhaps?..._

**A/N: Sorry, I know that making a plan is kind of "Daughter Of Athena", and a prank is kind of "Hermes" but Annabeth has rubbed of on her, and Travis should get a taste of his own medicine! (Definitely using that in the next chapter...)**


	6. The Aftermath

**A/N: Ok, so, I accidentally swiped and DELETED THIS WHOLE CHAPTER, which took me an hour to write. ; ( ; ( : / I haven't updated lately because I've been really busy with homework, and I promise to update more frequently, so...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't remember what I wrote for this, so... All Rights To Rick!**

**Katie pov**

After a delicious brekfast, I walked back to the cabin with slightly higher hopes than when I had left. As I approached the cabin I noticed a figure standing in front of the door, bathed in golden light. A goddess...wearing a crown of wheat...mom?! "Yes, it is I, no need to shout Katie." she said abashedly. _I must've said that last part out loud...Heh._

"Sorry, mom, but why are you here?" _The Olympians don't usually visit camp, unless..._

"Is something wrong?" I asked, my voice taking on a slightly panicked tone

"No, no, everything is alright on Mount Olympus." she assured me, her eyes softening.

"I can not meddle with Fate..." she muttered, her forehead creasing

"Though I may be able to help you with your current...predicament." She finished, glancing up at the, er, _stained_ grass roof.

"Your help would be very much appreciated..." I trailed off, nervously glancing away.

With a sweep of her hand the chocolatey gunk was gone, and she swept me into a swift hug, which was VERY unlike her. "Also, I want you to know that I will always support you." She said. Then she was gone in a flash with a final, "Remember to eat your cereal!"

_"Well, that was unexpected..." _I thought. _But in a good way._

**Connor pov**(Bet you weren't excpecting that! :)

When Chiron found out about our latest prank...well he wasn't a "happy camper" per say. He let us of easy though, dish duty for a week. We were also warned not to pull any other pranks, but hey, when has that ever stopped us before? I was reiterating these thoughts to Travis when I noticed that he seemed distracted. Like he was thinking hard about something, which is a miracle in itself. Though I could probably say the same for myself, unless there's a prank to be played.

"Travis?" I called

"Travis?" I tried again

Ok, this was weird. Well then..."STOLLS!" I mimicked Katie's high-pitched shriek.

This time, Travus responded. His head snapped up and his eyes widedned to the size of dinner plates. **(And they're washing brekfast plates! Get it? No? Me neither...)** "That was priceless!" I exclaimed, holding back the laughter that was sure to come. In 3..2...1...Now I was rolling in the floor in laughter, it was becoming a habit. When I finally stood up though, Travis still looked dejected.

"What is up with you today?" I wondered out loud.

He was saved from answering my question though by the arrival of Malcolm. Malcolm is a whiz-kid son of Athena, and we used to be good friends.

"Hey Malcolm!" I greeted. Travis echoed my sentiments behind me.

"Hey guys, uh, can I talk to you Travis?"

**Travis pov**

I was saved from answering Connor's question by the arrival of...Malcolm? We used to be good friends, but I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about.

"So, you're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, I was..." I replied

"Well, the Aphrodite kids think you like Katie Gardener..."

I nod mutely in response, having heard this surprisingly accurate theory many times before.

"And I was wondering if it was true?" Malcolm said after a pause

"No, why would you think that?" I replied flawlessly. (Son of Hermes here...)

"Oh, ok, good, because I'm going to ask her out." replied Malcolm, searching my face carefully to see my reaction

_"No! You can't! I like her! Don't do it!" All t_hese words were on the tip of my tounge when I remembered what Katie had said. _"There's this guy I like..." _If the guy was Malcolm...she would be happy. And as much as it hurt to think of her being happy with someone else, I nodded mutely and waled back to the kitchen. I was doing this for her. Right?

**Don't hate Malcolm! He has good intentions. And don't hate Travis either...he's just confused. **

**Also, funny story, when I typed ****_"I like her!" _****I made a typo and spell-check made it say ****_"I like Hera!"_**** Which no one does... : )**


	7. A Secret Meeting?

**A/N: This isn't really a chapter, it's just a hint as to what will happen next! It's really short, but hopefully it will buy me some time! : ) (Hopefully this disclaimer makes up for my last not-so-creative one!)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Katie: You have to say it. **

**Author: No**

**Katie: Yes**

**Author: No**

**Katie: Yes**

**Author: No**

**Katie: Yes**

**Author: No**

**Katie: Yes**

**Author: Yes**

** Katie: No!**

**Author: Yes**

**Katie: Wait, what?!**

** Author: **

**\✌️\✌️|**

** \✌️\ /**

** \✌️\**

** / \✌️\_ _**

**|✌️|✌️|✌️|✌️\**

**|✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️\**

**/|✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️ |**

**| ✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️ /**

**\ ✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️**

** Katie: /**

** Author: I...**

** Katie: Yes?**

** Author: #Idon'townPercyJacksonandallrightsgotoRickRiordan! There!: p**

** Katie: 'Cause hashtags make everything better.**

**Narrator pov**

The door creaks open in a pitch black room and someone stumbles inside. Now a spot of yellow can be seen in the darkness, amidst a few neon flashes.

"Is the plan a go?" someone hisses

"Yeah, but I don't see why all this was necessary..." a voice replies

"Everything has to go accordingly to the plan." a high-pitched voice says

"If you say so..." the he replies

" Eeek! They're going to make such a cute-" a voice is muffled

"This is my training, and I will do it MY way, got it?" the first speaker says

There is an immediate whispered reply of "Sure, of course!"

and a "You got this La-" but the speaker is cut of with a hissed "Shh! Someone could be listening!"

The final reply is someone's laughter and a "For someone who doesn't care about how they look, you take your ships pretty seriously!"

"Oh, Bird Brain?" the speaker (a girl) replies

"Princess" he replies

"Owl Head!"

"Cutie Pie!" There is silent laughter as everyone hears this last nickname

"I'm only doing this for you, y'know. " he says to her

"I know, I just wish you didn't have to..." she replies and then sighs

There is silence for a moment as they hug in the darkness

"I gotta go, I have sword training now." he says

" Ok, see you at dinner!" she replies

"And tell me EVERYTHING." she adds excitedly

**Sorry, this may seem really confusing, but here are a few more hints. **

**1. There are 4 people in the room**

**2. He + she are a couple**

**3. NEON FLASHES PEOPLE!**

**4. Training. Silena Beuregard.**

**That's all for now, and I'll be updating tomorrow or on Sunday!**

**~AthenaGirl4Ever**


End file.
